What could go wrong will go wrong
by froggycomics
Summary: A spell back fired on Xander turning him into a 16 year old boy, soon Spike and 16 year old Xander are sent off to Beacon Hills to investigate a werewolf problem. What could possibly go wrong, a lot if your one Xander Harris. This is slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own this two TV shows someone else does this is just for fun.. WARNINGS: Course Language. Beta for this chapter: SenaKD. Please R&R.** _

Chapter One

"Son of a Bitch!" Xander Harris yelled as he looked at himself in the mirror, instead of seeing a twenty five year old man, he was seeing a sixteen year old boy with mopey hair an eye patch. "Willow! What did I say about magic without permission?"

"Xander, I'm sorry I didn't know it would do this I'm sorry" Willow Rosenberg said as she started to cry. Buffy Summers and her sister, Dawn, the bleach blonde vampire Spike and some of the newer slayers came in to see what all the noise was about. Buffy stopped and looked at Willow then back to Xander and said;

"I take it a spell back fired on you again?" Buffy turned to one of the younger slayers "Please, go get Giles and tell him Willow did something to Xander again." She turned back to de-aged Xander, who was freaking out but managed to calm down when, Watcher Rupert Giles entered the room. He took a look at him, sighed and removed his glasses and began to clean them, then placed them back on his face and spoke.

"Willow? What spell did you use on Xander?" he asked in an unhappy tone.

"Well I..." Willow went silent for a moment and her eyes started to water up again and she started apologising again. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Giles put his hand up to stop her.

"Calm down Willow, I'll go check in my books, to see if I can find a reversal spell but you're going to have to tell me exactly what it is you did and Xander you're going to be head off to Beacon Hills to see about a werewolf problem, in your…ah…current state." He said taking charge. Xander had a look of horror on his face.

"You're not serious. I'm not going out there, like this. You're asking for me to get demon raped! I'm jailbait, Giles!" He whined. Buffy stepped into the conversation.

"Xander you look like your sixteen, which is the perfect disguise. Which means you can go there instead of Dawn…" Buffy looked relieved her sister wasn't going but Dawn looked outraged. "You can infiltrate the high school and no you can't get out of this Xander." She added as he was about to protest.

"Damn it!" Xander grumbled as he left the room. Buffy yelled after him "and Spikes coming with you as your legal guardian."

"Fuck!" he groaned.

**_A/N: Please remember to review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own this two TV shows someone else does this is just for fun.. WARNINGS: Course Language. Beta for this chapter: SenaKD. Please R&R._**

Chapter Two

Xander Harris sat in the passenger seat of Spike's black matte car, peeking out a small slit in the blacked out window at the Beacon Hills High School he turned back to Spike, who was looking at him expectantly.

"I'm not going in there." He said plainly.

"Yes you are!" Spike replied from the driver's seat.

"No I'm not!" Xander said defiantly.

"The bloody hell you are!" Spike quipped as he used his vampire strength, to flick open the door, being careful to avoid the morning sunlight and pushed Xander out of the car, he landed on the sidewalk in front of other kids. "Oh here's your bloody books!" And he threw a book bag out of the car door. The bag landed unceremoniously in his lap, spilling it's contends onto the ground.

"Well go fuck yourself you fang less bitch!" he yelled. Spike gave him the finger and slammed the door shut and he speed away. "Asshole!" Xander jumped up and shook his fist at the car. Then looked around and saw the two boys looking at him. One had curly short hair and the other had a buzz cut and they just stood there staring at him like he was lunatic.

Xander, brushed himself off and self-consciously made sure his eye patch was in place. The spell that had turned him into a teenager again, had failed to return him to his former self at sixteen, when still had both his eyes but had simply made him a young version of him now. The shorter haired boy came towards him and stuck out his hand, with a smile on his face.

"Hay, my name is Stiles and that's, Scott." He said Xander shook his hand and gave the other boy a nod.

"Hi. I'm Xander." he said. He noticed that Stiles was rather twitchy and he moved from foot to foot. Xander and Scott eyed each other. 'Could he be a werewolf?' he wondered silently. He noticed the boys were looking at his eye patch. He didn't really want to explain so he just, bent down, gathered his books and grabbed his bag, then turned towards to school.

"Where's the office?" He asked without looking at them. Stiles pointed towards the building and they started walking towards it.

"Where you from?" Scott asked almost suspiciously. Stiles gave his best friend a look.

"Transferring from Sunnydale High" Xander coughed.

"Oh yeah…" Stiles nodded as he led him down a locker lined corridor and stopped when they reached a door that read 'Office'.

"Thanks" Xander said as he took hold of the door handle, trying to avoid their stares. When he entered the boys wandered off.

The room was small, with a counter that took up most of the space. The nice looking office lady that sat behind it looked at him expectantly.

"Ah...I'm new" he blurted at her. She looked down at her papers for a moment.

"Mr Harris?" she looked back at him and he nodded. "Principal will be seeing you in just a moment. Please take a seat." Xander glanced at the couple of chairs and a small table with old magazines on it; this seemed to serve as the waiting area. As he took a seat, he noticed the closed door to the right of the desk, with a sign that read 'Principal'. He was waiting no more than, five minutes when the door opened and he was told come in inside. He followed the man into his even smaller office and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Alexander Harris?" Xander nodded but cringed when he heard his full name. "It says here, you're transferring from Sunnydale?" He said it like he had never heard of such a town, as he turned the pages of his fake transcript.

"Yes, Sir" Xander said promptly as he saw a weird look come across the principal's face

"Your record says that you burned down you first high school, before the town became a crater?" he finished the sentence on an alarmed note.

"That…That was an accident…I" Xander blurted out. The older man nodded slowly and sighed. Spike was the first thing that came to his mind. 'Damn him and his stupid shit' Xander thought to himself.

"Usually a parent or guardian comes to this meeting" He said and add "Your father…" He paused as he read the name. "…Spike Harris, is it?" he raised his eyebrows at Xander.

"Yeah…he's not really a morning person." He sighed. He had half a mind, to make him a morning person, forcefully. Xander smiled when he imaged the vampire, running around on fire, in the sun.

"Very well" The principal nodded, closing the folder. When they were done, Principal handed him his class schedule and sent him to his first block class, which he ended up sharing with his welcoming committee, Scott and Stiles. The boys continued to stare at him, as did much of the rest of the class, even the teacher looked at him curiously.

At lunch, he found a spot in the courtyard to sit and eat. The best place to spy on the students of Beacons Hills High School. The boys from earlier, Xander recalled their names, Stiles and Scott, found him and started towards him. He could tell by the way they were looking at him they wanted to know about his eye.

"Damn I hate high school" Xander said under his breathe, before the boys sat down on the bench either side of him. He looked at them warily with his one good eye.

"So... What happened to your eye?" Stiles said without hesitation. Xander gave the boy a lopsided smiled.

"I was masturbating so hard, that when I came, my eye popped out" he replied and enjoyed their reactions. Both looked surprised at first and burst out laughing.

"But, no seriously. How did you lose your eye?" Scott said looking expectantly at him. Xander shrugged his shoulders said

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you won't believe me. I got in between a demon priest and some girls he was trying to kill and he used his thumb to rip out my eye." The look on both Stiles and Scott faces was priceless and it made Xander grin. They looked at him with disbelief. The bell rang through the school grounds and Xander got up and left to go back to class.

When the strange new boy was out of hearing range, Stiles turned to his friend and said

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" his young face filled with excitement.

"He was telling the truth," Scott said and add "We need to tell Derek about him and see if he knows anything about this, Xander." He said his name as if he wasn't even sure it was real. When school was over Scott and Stiles, found a place where they could spy on Xander, as he walked toward the strange black car, with blacked out windows. The man had bleached blond hair, he was leaning against the car in the afternoon sun.

"Spike? Since when could you be in the sun?" Xander asked the man. They noticed he didn't call him Dad. Spike gave a wicked grinned.

"Since, Willow did a spell to let me walk around… so I can help you, Pet" he said tapping an old unusual ring on his forefinger. Xander nodded as if this made perfect sense.

"So… have you found Derek yet? We're supposed to meet him soon and talk about the werewolf problem." He asked as he opened the car door. The boys looked at each other, in shock. He couldn't be talking about their' Derek. Could he?

"No, and I'm tired. So find him on your own, pet" he replied walking around to the driver's side. "Oh and would you please try to get laid, while we are here. I'm sure there would be some dumb cheerleader…"

"Spike!" Xander glared at him over the top of the car.

"Well, I'm sick of your mopping, since Anya died and it's getting irritating" Spike said .

"Whatever, fang-less" Xander shot back spitefully. The pair slipped into the car and were gone. The boys looked at one another.

"We need to find Derek now!" Scott said as he grabbed his friend's arm and run towards Derek's house. None of them, had noticed a mysterious man, stepping out of the trees. He stood in the place Xander had just been. The man's eyes glowed red and he grinned as he start to walk in the direction the car had just gone.

**_A/N: Please remember to review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own this two TV shows someone else does this is just for fun. WARNINGS: Course Language and Slash Sex Scenes. Beta for this chapter: SenaKD. Please R&R.** _

Chapter Three

Scott and Stiles were taking deep breaths from the run to Derek's house. The tall man with dark brown eyes, heavy black eyebrows and hair that seemed to defy gravity in the manner in which he styled it, was standing at in the doorway, as if waiting for them, when they arrived.

"Why are you two here?" Derek asked eyeing them.

"We need to talk to you…" Stiles started, then took a deep breath in.

"There's this boy at school, his new and his name is Xander have you heard of him?" Scott continued for his friend. Derek frowned stepping closer to the boys.

"Yes, I've heard about someone named Xander in being town, did he have a friend with bleach blonde hair with him?" Derek asked as Scott and Stiles stepped onto the burnt porch.

"Yes and he was not human. I think his..." Scott started to say.

"…a vampire." Derek cut him off.

"What!" The boys exclaimed.

"A vampire," Derek said again calmly, "But this one is on our side. He works for the Watcher, Giles and has a soul. I just spoke to the watcher a few minutes go he told me if we couldn't handle the Alpha on our own, they will send in a 'Slayer' to get rid of him." He chuckled, as if this offer was insulting. Scott's cell phone, started to buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket and said

"It's Allison she wants…"

"Go" Derek ordered as Stiles and he look into each other's eyes meaningfully.

"Stiles…are you coming?" Scott asked.

"Nah…I'm going stay for a bit" Stiles replied without looking at him

"Okay…" Scott said unsure, but turned and left.

When he was gone, Derek grabbed the younger boys hand and pulled him into the house, shutting the door behind them. Derek took off his shirt and pulling him close to his bare chest, he bent down to capture his lips for a deep kiss. Stiles moaned into the kiss, as he came into contact with the older wolf's body, his hands running down Derek's hard stomach and feeling his growing bulge agents his own. Derek left a trail of kisses down Stiles' neck, stopping sucking on it, every now and then leaving several hickies.

"Dereeeek! Please. I what you now" Stiles whinged impatiently, pressing himself against the older man.

"You what this?" Derek said roughly as he thrust his hand into Stiles pants and started to rub his finger up against his opening.

"Yess!" Stiles sighed with pleasure, pushing back against his hand. He whimpered longingly when Derek suddenly removed it and stepped back.

"Then take off your clothes and do it slowly." He purred, unbuttoning his own pants and taking a seat on the burnt stairs and lean back to see the full view. Stiles slowly peeled his t-shirt, up his body and over his head and he threw it to the side. He took off his shoes and socks and then started on his pants, pulling them down his legs and his silky boxers followed soon after, leaving him completely naked for Derek to look at.

"Come here" Derek purred with desire, as he looked at the younger man.

Stiles glided quickly into position one knee either side of the older man's hips. Their upper bodies pressed together. He moaned as he rubbed his erection up against Derek's crotch. Derek put his fingers to Stiles mouth, tracing his lips with his fingertips.

"Suck them" he ordered in his deep sexy voice. Stiles took the fingers into his mouth and licked and sucked on each one of them, like they were the sweetest fruit he had ever tasted, until they were covered in saliva. Derek used one hand to slap it against his lovers left ass cheek and with the other, he found his tender hole and started to forced his fingers inside, making the younger boy moan loudly as he stretched him. He moved his fingers with a rhythm working him open, until Stiles, couldn't stand it no longer.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me all ready!" he begged rocking his hips into Derek's as he finger Stiles open. Derek grinned at Stiles' eagerness.

"If I don't prepare you, you will get hurt." He hummed.

"Please, I don't care!" Stiles cried desperately.

"Well, all right then. Ride it." Derek replied crudely and leaned back, placing his hands behind his head.

Stiles grinned, reached behind him and grabbed Derek's member, he rubbed it against his opening for a moment then, lowered himself slowly onto his cock. He groaned as he felt himself being stretched and filled up by the huge length. He gasped with pain, but he didn't care he wanted this.

"I told you, you should have waited." Derek breath quicken with the tightness.

"Shut up, oh god!" Stiles cried as he started to move his hips up and down slowly at first. Derek grabbed on to Stiles hips and started to thrust upwards hitting him deep inside with every thrust causing the younger man to scream out in pleasure. Stiles grabbed the back of Derek's head forcing them into a kiss.

In the heat of passion, the couple didn't noticed that just outside the window, Peter Hale watched as his nephew pounded his lover without mercy. His mouth formed an evil grin and his eyes glowed red.

"Soon enough, I will my boy and your young mate as well, my dear nephew" Peter whispered to himself as he walked away from his old abandoned home and slipped back into the forest to find his mate Xander.

* * *

><p>Xander Harris walked around a department store looking at all the clothes they had, while Spike was perusing the dirty magazine, near the check-outs. Xander picked up a pair of jeans and holding them up to him, he looked over his shoulder into the mirror to admire himself. He froze when he saw a man, with short brown hair and dark blue eyes, standing behind him looking right at him. Xander turned around quickly.<p>

"So… you like what you see?" he asked with a smirk. The older man smiled and stepped closer putting his hand on the wall, either side of him, trapping Xander.

"You may call me Peter," He growled, He dropped one hand and captured Xander's in his, place a soft kiss on it, "You have such beautiful skin." His voice was like silk.

"Uh… thank you. What's with the sudden interest? You don't even know me" Xander said pulling his hand away from the older man, his heart was racing.

"It's the way you smell, it's intoxicating," Peter explained as he moved inwards and taking a deep breath in, smelling Xander's scent again, "You smell like magic, why is that?" Xander looked unsure for a moment, but felt compelled to tell this older man.

"My friend, Willow did a spell that back fired on me, turning me into sixteen year old boy. I'm actually twenty five… wolf-man." Xander added, when he realised what he was dealing with. Peter looked at him with surprise for a moment. Xander forced his way pass the older man putting the pants back on the hook, left the building, without looking back.

"Feisty" Peter said and he watch Xander leave with the blond vampire.

**_A/N: Please remember to review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own this two TV shows someone else does this is just for fun. WARNINGS: Course Language, Slash Sex Scenes and rape. Beta for this chapter: SenaKD. Please R&R.**

Chapter Four

Few days later, after school Xander open the door to the apartment, he and Spike were staying in for the time being. He walked into the living room and threw his book bag into a corner.

"Spike?" Xander said to see if the blond vampire was still home, to his luck he wasn't. He flopped down onto the couch and pulled out his cell phone to see if hisSpike had left him a text message, and he had it read;

'_I found Derek, I talked to him, so you don't have to pet.' _Xander sighed, closed his phone and walked into the kitchen. He open the fridge looking for something to eat, but found nothing so looked around in the cabinets but only found a bottle of unopened whiskey. He could do with a drink. That Peter guy had unnerved him.

"Thanks for dinner" he said aloud bitterly as he picked up the bottle, unscrewed the cap and took a big swig of it. He grimaced and shook his head at the taste, then sat down on the couch and turned the television.

* * *

><p>Peter Hale approached Xander's apartment, he could see the sixteen year old in the front window. He was slouched on the couch, with a half empty bottle of whisky in his hand. <em>'Perfect'<em> He thought. Peter extended a long sharp nail from the tip of his finger and unlocked the door. He slipped inside and watched as the boy, took another swig started to sing.

_"I lost my baby oh oh! I lost my baby oh oh!"_ while swing the bottle around in the air, slopping some of the amber liquid onto the pale carpet. He leaned too far forward and ungracefully fell onto the floor. Peter laugh out loud, as he closed the door behind him. Xander, jumped with fright and looked up at the man with a confused look.

"Spike… isss that you?" Xander slurred his words and tried to stand up but ended up just falling back down onto the worn carpet. Peter walked across the room and helped Xander back up onto the couch and sat down next to him, "…you're not Spike, your wolf man from the ssstore" Xander said as he stuck his tongue out at the older man in a rather childish manner and tried to wiggle his way free of the sofa, but Peter held him firmly. All he managed to do is end up closer to him, he looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"You have pretty eyesss" he slurred again and then burst into tears. Peter wiped the tears from Xander's cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he asked bemused.

"The way you looked at me, just now reminded me of Anya. I miss her so much but..." Xander said turning his face away from Peter.

"But what?" Peter asked, trying to turn Xander's head back towards him.

"…But she's dead… I'll never see her again." Xander sobbed. Peter pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the head.

Xander placed his head to the other man's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Peter lifted up his chin and kissed his lips. Xander kissed him back passionately and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. Peter managed to wiggle off the couch and picked Xander up bridal style, without breaking the deep kiss. Xander pointed at one of the doors that lead off the small living room. Peter carried him into younger man's room and shut the door behind them and in a wash of passion Peter removed Xander's clothes and suckled at his neck. His body responded, he moaned and pushed his fingers through the older man's hair. Seeing Xander's flushed face, harden member and listening to the sounds of desire and pleasure he was making made it really hard to stay in control of the wolf inside. Xander rolled onto his side and rubbed his back-side up against Peter's still clothed groin. The werewolf growl, deep in this throat and his eyes changed to a red colour. Luckily Xander was facing away, inviting the older man to take him.

Xander reach behind him and tried to unbutton the other man's pants.

"Eager aren't we" Peter smiled and helped, he removed his shirt, he threw it across the room. Xander had managed to dislodge his belt and buttons, so all he had to do was wiggle his pants down his legs, along with his boxers, they hit the floor a moment later. Xander's stretched out his long lean teenage body, giving the older man a good view of his naked body.

'_I wonder what he looks like at his actual age'_ Peter thought to himself. Xander climbed up onto his knees and wiggled his butt at the older man again. Peter grinned and ducked his mouth to his opening, tasting him. Xander mewed happily, pushing back against him. He pushed his fingers in next, stretching him and the boy rocked desperately. He pulled his fingers away and positioned his member against his eager opening. Xander let out one long moan, as he pushed himself backwards on to his shaft. Peter held still until Xander's buns rested firmed against him, then slowly slid out and then pushed it home again. The sounds his lover was making, caused Peter lose the little bit of control he had left. He grabbed the boy's hips with his clawed hands and being to thrust harder. Xander gasped with discomfort at the sudden increase in intensity, he gave a little yelp when he started to feel something furry touching his body. He turned to look back and panicked when he saw a horrifying wolf like beast on top of him.

"Spike!" Xander screamed. His slow reflexes, because of the alcohol stopped his fighting as the hellish beast took him doggy style, in even sense of the words. He cries out for Spike, went unheard as the werewolf continued to rape him.

Xander felt like he was being ripped in two, he could feel warm liquid running down the back of his legs and he was pretty sure it was blood. To Xander it felt like hours went by until the monster finally gave a loud grunt and came inside of Xander, pushing deeply into him making him cry out in pain again. Peter's body morphed and changed back to his human form, before pulling out of Xander body with a wet _'plop'_. He grabbed Xander by the neck and made him sit up as he bit down on his shoulder, making the younger boy scream out, before he went limb and pass out. He dressed and left without looking back.

* * *

><p>Spike walked into the apartment with a small paper bag that contained his pigs blood from the local butcher. He saw his half- empty bottle of whiskey on the floor and growled.<p>

"Damn it, Xander I was going to drink that tonight" he swore.

He stopped his rampage suddenly when he caught the scent fresh blood and werewolf, in the house and he heard Xander's faint crying. He ran into Xander's room and found him, naked curled up shaking in the corner. Spike looked from Xander to his bed, the sheets were covered in blood and there was a trail of red spots leading to the sixteen year old, who was rocking back and forth, hugging his legs. He slowly approached him and tried to touch him but Xander just flinch away. Spike tried to control his face, which had vamp'd out when he smelt the fresh blood.

"Xander it's me pet. It's Spike, who did this?" It was clear to him, what had happened. He pulled the shaking boy into his arms.

"I was having a drink… I thought it was you at first but…it wasn't…it was that man I met and the store. I don't know how he got in but he…" Xander sobbed while he talked and leant closer into Spike.

"It's ok pet… take it easy." Spike said

"But he was a werewolf and I think his name was Peter…" Xander said as he put his face on Spike's chest.

"Yes… Derek tells me he is the Alpha…" He sound worried. What effect would it have on Xander now. He sat there rubbing Xander's back until he fell asleep. Spike picked him up and took him to the bathroom to clean him up, so his wounds would heal right. He then took him to his room to sleep for the night. He called the Watcher, Rupert Giles to tell him what had happen and ask, what he should do now that Xander has been bitten by the alpha werewolf, of Beacon Hills. Xander's physical wounds would heal but the damage to his psyche might never heal.

**_A/N: please remember to review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own this two TV shows someone else does this is just for fun. WARNINGS: Course language, slash Sex Scenes and rape. Beta for this chapter: SenaKD. Please R&R. Teen wolf- Buffy crossover parings: vote for your two fave parings for example: Xander/Spike, Angel/Xander, Xander/Peter, Stiles/Peter, Stiles/Derek, Spike/Stiles, Spike/Allison Father or Spike/Peter. Please let me know! Enjoy._**

Willow sat in a pile of books, flipping through an old book of spells, trying to find a way to reverse the spell she had accidently put on Xander. She looked up when, Buffy's little sister, Dawn , entered the room, with a big smile and an old book in hand.

"I found the spell to reverse, what happen to Xander." She grinned holding up the book. Willow smiled back and hugged Dawn repeatedly. The pair made their way to Giles' office and in their excitement barged through the door without knocking.

"Giles, Dawn found the…" Willow started but the older man held his hand up to halt them. He had the phone to his ear and his face had gone slightly pale.

"Yes… I see. Bring him home, immediately," He said gravely into the receiver. A few moments later he hung up and looked at the waiting girls, "Willow" he indicated she could speak now.

"Giles…we found the reversal spell" Willow said. Giles nodded his head slowly and gave a weak smile.

"That's good." He agreed.

"Giles…what's wrong? Did something happen?" Willow said handing the book back to Dawn and moving closer to Giles. He looked suddenly older and more tired, as if the news had drained him.

"It's Xander, he's been hurt" Willow quickly told Dawn to get the others and sat down next to his desk.

"What happen to him?" Willow whispered.

"He was..." Giles stopped and took in a deep breath and said "He was raped by the alpha werewolf. Spike is bringing him here as fast as possible, so we can help him."

"Oh god!" Willow cried a look of horror on her face.

"Calm down Willow, getting upset will not help anyone" he warned.

Glancing up the Watcher noticed, Angel standing by the door. He had a pained expression on his face.

"Angel, how long have you been standing there?" he asked still surprised at the vampires stealth.

"Long enough to hear what has happen to Xander" Angel said meaningfully, turned as he left the room, he passed Buffy and Dawn in hallway. He had a distinct vibe of ; _brooding_ about him now. Buffy meet Willow's eyes when she entered the room.

"Why does Angel look like he about to go all Angelus and killing everything in his path?" she asked confused.

"Xander's been attacked" willow said gravely. Buffy looked at her in shock for a moment and then her face became serious.

"This is going to turn into a blood bath, now that Angel knows. Especially since he finally admitted that he had feelings for Xander" It didn't take long before the group were in action, preparing for the fight.

* * *

><p>Stiles lay in bed looking up at the ceiling counting all the contours. He glanced at the alarm clock, it read 2:01am.<p>

"Shit! Why can't I sleep, damn it!" Stiles swore. As he lay there, looking angrily at the ceiling, his cell-phone buzzed once on his bedside table, signalling a text message. He looked at the small screen to see who had text him so late. It was a message from his best friend, Scott McCall and it read: _'Come outside. right now. it's important' _Stiles sighed, rolled out of bed and took his time going down stairs to meet him. He stepped outside and called out Scott's name but got no reply. Stiles got spooked quickly looked around, peering into the shadows. His head whipped around when he noticed two glowing red eyes peering at him through the darkness, to his right. He back up when Peter Hale came out from the shadows smiling like the devil.

"Hello…Stiles." Peter drawled.

"Oh dear god, I'm going to die!" Stiles squeaked, his eyes grew wide with panic, he froze on the spot.

"Stiles…I'm not the bad guy here." Peter said as he got closer to him, trapping him up against his jeep.

"You turn into a monster with red eyes, how are you not the bad guy?" Stiles said as he tried franticly to find a way out.

"You're cute when you're scared, it's a shame that my nephew already took you as his mate. But I can change that because he hasn't marked you yet has he?"

"W-what!" Stiles said as his eyes went wide with fear his lover had refused to bite him. Claim him.

"I should warn you, I'm lot _bigger_ and more experienced than Derek." Peter said as he grabbed Stiles hand and kissed his wrist. Stiles tried to wiggle free but Peter's arms wrapped around his waist tightly pulling him up against his body.

"Trust me Stiles, I know you'll enjoy every minute of this" Peter forcefully kissed him, pushing his tongue into younger boy's mouth. Stiles tried to fight, until his vision started to blur from lack of oxygen and he blacked out.

Peter grinned as he lifted the boy up into his arms and headed back to his old burnt down house. It was the perfect revenge on his nephew, to leave his lover broken and marked in his bed and he knew he wouldn't return home for another hour. When they arrived, he entered and placed Stiles on Derek's bed and removed his clothes. He waited and watched him sleep, until he saw him stir and wake up. Stiles woke up to find himself on a bed naked in Derek bedroom. It was a place he had woken naked before. But the wrong Hale man was watching him now.

"DEREK!" Stiles yelled out as he fought to get away from Peter. He scratched and punched but it didn't matter the werewolf forcing Stiles into position and taking him. Peter spat on his entrance, the only preparation he will received before he thrust into him. Stiles screamed with pain, he was bigger then Derek. The older man, made sure he hit the right spot over and over again until Stiles had slowed his protests and let rip pleasurable moans.

"Stop! Someone please help!" Stiles whimpered uselessly all the while unaware someone had entered the room until a gun fired in the room. Peter jerked forward, pushing deeper inside him, Blood begin to run down his bare chest in rivets, from the wound shoulder. He violently pulled out of Stiles and turned to his attacker, stiles could hear muffed shouting.

"You..." Peter swore, clambering out the open window and disappearing into the darkness. Stiles couldn't make out who the person that saved him was before blacking out all he could hear was

"Oh dear god, it's Stiles!

* * *

><p>"Derek…its Scott. You'd better get back to your place now, Stiles has been attacked and it was Peter." Derek listened for a few moments then closed his phone and put it back in the pocket of his leather jacket. He look over at spike who was making sheer Xander was ok, "Peter attacked Stiles his at my place right now with Scott" Derek got into his Camaro and sped off towards the old hales house with Spike right behind him. when they got their Derek sees Scott with stiles in his arms and Chris Argent. Derek ran out of his car went straight to his lover's side.<p>

"What happen to him? He smells like the Peter, why does he smell like that?" Derek asks as Spike got out of his car as weal.

"He raped him…but I'm pretty sure he didn't bite him" Chris said as

Derek and Scott tended to Stiles.

Xander looked through the car window into the dark woods. His eyes glowed red as he saw Peter standing under a tree. Before he knew it he opened the car door, climbed out and started to walking towards him. Xander stumbled and Spike's arm grabbed him across the chest.

"Easy…pet you don't want to hurt yourself." Spike said without noticing the Alpha in the woods. He led him back into the car. He turned around and looked at the others.

"You all can follow, Xander and me to watchers headquarters. We need to regroup and gets some back up." They all agreed that it wasn't safe to leave Stiles or Xander here anymore. Scott help put Stiles into Derek's Camaro and Chris got into the passenger seat and they followed Spike out of town.

**_A/N: Please review! And yes I put Angel in it. Should I turn this in to a mpreg or not?_**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long to update. I'm not a writer if you can't tell by all the mistakes I make. I like to draw not write that proudly why I'm good at art and not writing.

So the pairings are Xander/Spike and Stiles/Derek. There is a little mpreg but it will not last long tust me what xander going to do is brutal

* * *

><p>When Spike and Xander arrive Buffy, Willow, Angel and the rest of the group ran out to meet them. Angel ran over to Xander who was unconscious in the back set of Spikes car. He picked him up and took him inside.<p>

Faith and the other slayers ran over to Derek who was holding Stiles in his arms protectively not letting anyone get near his hurt mate. Faith rushes them to the medical area of the building. Derek place stiles down on a bed as people in out of the room.

Soon a woman with red hair rushes in to make sure the boy was not severe injured. When she was done checking Stiles she turn towards Derek and said "I take it your Derek. My name is Willow, he will be ok. He has no severe injuries, but when he wakes up I don't know how he will react after what has happen to him."

Derek nodes and looks back down at Stiles as the woman left the room as Scott came in with Chris right behind him.

"I'm going to kill him" Derek growl as he stands up.

"Derek calm down your not thinking clearly" Scott said as he walk over to Derek and place his hand on his shoulder. Derek move away from Scotts hand and then heads for the door but was block by Chris Argent.

"Get out of my way Argent " Derek growls out eyes glowing blue but Chris stud his grown not backing down and said "what do you think you're going to accomplish storming out there with no plan. All you're going to do is get yourself kill. Then what leave Stiles alone when he needs you the most."

Derek calmed down once he realized what Chris has said. He sat back down beside Stiles bed and placed his head on Stiles stomach and said "Stiles please be ok"

Chris looked at Derek and Stiles and said "I think where safe for now I don't think Peter is stupid enough to come into a place surround with this many slayers. " Derek nods his head in agreement and went back to watching Stiles sleep.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later after Xander and Stiles arrived there were no signs of the alpha. Xander was now a werewolf form the bet he received during the rape, but he has not woken up from the incident.<p>

Spike sat next to Xander when Angel walk in and said "how is he doing"

"Angel you know he never liked you like that and never will. He may note hate you any more doesn't mean he likes you" Spike said as he got up and lend over and kiss Xander on the forehead and walk out of the room.

Angel looks down at Xander for a moment and left the room to find Buffy. Buffy was in the council library with Giles and Willow when Spike and Angel walk into the room.

"Spike, were going to reverse the spell that Willow put on him in a few minutes, I want you to go get Xander and bring him here" Buffy said as Willow and Giles setup the ingredients for the spell.

When Spike came back with Xander in his arms Buffy pointed towards the center of the room where a circle was drawn. Spike placed Xander down and took a step back to give the others room to work.

Willow and Giles began to chant the spell and the circle around Xander began to glow and a strong wind start to bowl papers around the room. When the glowing light finely got so bright you could no longer see young mans body . Soon the lights around Xander began to fade away to a fully grow 25 year old Xander.

But when they got closer to him they see something is wrong his stomach it was swollen out like a pregnant woman.

"What is that sticking out of Xander's stomach" Buffy said as Giles knelt down t o examine Xander's swollen belly.

"Will it seems that Xander is pregnant. I don't know how this is possible because he was not pregnant when we did the spell." Giles said as he touches Xander's stomach and felt a kick.

"Maybe it's the spell we did, it could of increase the growth of the baby" Willow said when Spike step in and pick Xander up bridle still and said "so you're telling me his pregnant with the rapists bloody child, I think we should get rid of it before he wakes up because he is not going to handle it to will"

Buffy shook her head and said "we can't make that decision for him when he wakes up it's his choice to get rid of it or keep it"

Spike shook his head and left the room with Xander. When he got to Xander's room he notes something is off as he places Xander down on the bed.

Spike walk over to the window he look out and seen nothing but when he turn around he sees the alpha werewolf. The wolf hits Spike sending him flying through the air and into a wall knocking him unconscious. The werewolf grab Xander jump through the window and into the woods.

Please review


End file.
